


Beauty in the Breakdown (Festivids 2012)

by turquoisetumult



Category: Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain | Amélie (2001)
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Feels, Festivids, Festivids 2012, Gen, Happy, Self-Discovery, Video, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the good she brings to others, when it comes to her own happiness, Amelie can't seem to just let go and take a chance. But that's all right, 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in the Breakdown (Festivids 2012)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplefringe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=purplefringe).



 

***Other streaming and download links at my livejournal:<http://turquoisetumult.livejournal.com/128943.html>**

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Let Go  
> Artist: Frou Frou
> 
> *Hope you enjoyed this. Feedback (both positive and constructive) is greatly appreciated by all!


End file.
